deхтer
by Nova Nameless
Summary: Él y Amy habían comenzado a salir hace mas o menos seis meses, él le habia dejado bien en claro que si comenzaban una relación querría igualmente salir y correr por el mundo, que no estaría todo el tiempo atento a ella. Se lo había dejado bien en claro y Amy le respondio un banal y escueto: "Lo se, soy soñadora pero no tonta, Sonic". Aquello dejo sin palabras al erizo


Sonic siempre había sido un espíritu libre. Le gustaba la acción, la aventura, ser uno con la naturaleza y ser tan rápido como el viento. Pero ahora estaba en un debate mental sobre que hacer exactamente.

Él y Amy habian comenzado a salir hace mas o menos seis meses, él le habia dejado bien en claro que si comenzaban una relación querría igualmente salir y correr por el mundo, que no estaría todo el tiempo atento a ella. Se lo había dejado bien en claro y Amy le respondio un banal y escueto: "Lo se, soy soñadora pero no tonta, Sonic". Aquello dejo sin palabras al erizo, esperaba que ella le reclamara y exigiera que ambos tuvieran una relación como los demas. Sin embargo ella lo dejo ser, salia a correr por el mundo a veces se quedaba en distintos pueblos o ciudades unos dos o tres días para pasear y hacer de turista.

A veces volvía a su ciudad un par de días para ver como se encontraba la situación y visitar a sus amigos, y cada vez que iba a ver a Amy ella lo esperaba con una taza de cafe y un pastel de manzana. Incluso un día lo invito a cenar y le dijo que si se sentía algo incomodo podía llevar a Tails y ella llevaría a Cream.

Sonic estaba completamente abrumado con las decisiones que Amy tomaba, al tercer mes de relación él le pregunto: "¿Segura que te sientes bien con esto Amy?", ella lo observo unos minutos, tomo su cafe y sonrió para luego hablar: "Me costo tanto convencerte de tener algo conmigo que para una vez que obtengo lo que quiero no voy a quejarme. A demas, que estes aquí conmigo y te molestes en visitarme y charlar ya me hace feliz, lo demas vendrá con el tiempo". Sonic se termino de enamorar.

No podía creer que esa eriza que se le pegaba tanto de niña estuviera dandole todo el espacio que él quisiéra, y durante uno de sus viajes, mientras paraba por Spagonia vio en un escaparate un vestido de color azul con volados blancos, le recordo a Amy, y se dio cuenta que posiblemente otra chica con la que hubiera decidido salir no le daría tantas libertades, pero con Amy la situación era distinta, ella lo conocia casi mejor que él mismo y aceptaba sanamente darle su espacio porque sabia que él necesitaba su libertad como el respirar. Sonrió orgulloso, no se arrepentía para nada el haberle aceptado esa cita a Amy, ni la siguiente, ni la que le siguió a ésa, internamente se alegro de que Amy le hubiera preguntado si quería ser su novio y para nada se arrepintió de haber dicho que sí. Tampoco es que se sintiera feliz de haberle puesto limitaciones a la eriza en cuanto a su relacion, pero recordar que ella lo acepto sanamente y jamas que le reclamo, lo hizo sonreír mucho más, y sin titubeos entró a la tienda.

El fin de semana comenzaba y sonic estaba ansioso de volver a su ciudad a visitar a los demas, cuando llego al taller de Tails este lo recibió con alegría.

—¡Sonic! —Lo abrazo fuertemente y luego lo soltó — Crei que no vendrias hasta la semana siguiente. —Dijo haciendose a un lado para dejar pasar al erizo.

—Lo se, es solo que me aburrí un poco y decidí volver antes. —Respondio entrando y sentó en el sillon, el zorrito se sento a su lado.

—Bueno, me alegra que llegaras antes, las mejoras del avion están casi listas, podremos salir a volar mañana mismo.

—¡Eso es genial! A proposito, te traje esto. —Dijo sacando una caja envuelta con papel de regalo.

—¿Y esto? ¿Mi cumpleaños se adelanto o algo? —Pregunto el zorro riendo levemente mientras la abría.

—¿Que ahora no puedo regalarte nada porque si? —Pregunto Sonic mientras sonreía.

—La verdad es que es raro de ti esta clase de detalles. — Cuando abrio la caja vio que dentro había una llave inglesa — ¡Esta es la llave inglesa que hacen en Spagonia! ¡Es imposible conseguirla si no vas alli! ¡Gracias Sonic!

—No hay de que. —Dijo guiñándole el ojo. Tails observo la bolsa y vio que había un regalo mas.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es para Knuckles? —Pregunto confundido.

—A Knuckles me lo crucé en el camino y le di el suyo allí. Este es para Amy.

— Amy, ¿Eh? —Pregunto el zorrito mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

—Si. Bueno, ya vamos medio año y Amy se esta portando excelente conmigo, pensé que podría regalarle algo para variar. —Dijo buscando una excusa. Realmente ni se le había cruzado eso cuando compro el vestido, únicamente pensó que Amy se vería genial en él.

Tails rió ante el comentario del azulado.

—Estas mas atento.

—¿Que?

—Esta clase de obsequios, jamas nos has regalado nada de todos los viajes que has hecho, y ahora de repente pareces Santa Claus.

—¿Estas reclamándome algo?

—Para nada, solo digo que jamas has tenido esta clase de detalles hasta que comenzaste a salir con Amy, ¿No te das cuenta? Esto va mas allá de una relación, de verdad la quieres. —El erizo se puso absolutamente rojo.

—Y-yo. Puede ser. —Dijo suspirando y observo el regalo aun dentro de la bolsa.

—Al menos lo aceptas. —Dijo Tails riendo levemente. —Amy estará encantada de verte de vuelta, ayer me trajo unos brownies que estaban deliciosos. Ella tambien cambio. Esta mas calmada, vino solo a visitarme, no me preguntó por ti en ningún momento, fue extraño no hablar de ti con Amy pero pude enterarme que tiene un nuevo vecino.

—¿Nuevo vecino? —Pregunto el erizo.

—Si, se mudó hace una semana, es un erizo también, se llama Axel. Me dijo que es muy amable, la invito a tomar helado un par de veces. —Dijo Tails levantándose y lo observo a los ojos. —Yo que tu voy a ver a Amy ahora.

—Claro. Mejor voy con Amy. Nos vemos Tails.

—Nos vemos. —Dijo el zorrito mientras sonreia y vio cómo una estela azul salia por su puerta.

-•-•-•-•-

Cuando Sonic llego al edificio de Amy la vio a ésta charlando con un erizo mientras esperaban el ascensor. El azulado golpeo levemente la puerta de cristal y Amy volteo, cuando vio a su novio parado afuera ensanchó su sonrisa y abrio la puerta con alegria, olvidándose del erizo, del ascensor y del mundo en general.

—¡Sonic! —Salto a abrazarlo y se colgó en su cuello. El erizo sonrío y la abrazo por la cintura.

—¿Que tal estas Amy?

—¡Mucho mejor ahora que estas aqui! Creí que no vendrias hasta la semana que viene.

—Decidí adelantarme —Amy se solto y volvió al suelo, Sonic tomo su mano y ambos entraron. El erizo morado los observaba curioso.

—Sonic, quiero presentarte a Axel, mi vecino. Se mudo hace una semana. Axel, él es...

—Sonic the Hedgehog —Dijo cortandola— Lo conozco.

—Es un Placer Axel, soy el novio de Amy. —Dijo abrazandola desde atras por los hombros, mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, gracias a la diferencia de altura.

—Amy me hablo mucho sobre ti —Dijo serio —Es muy atenta, una pena que su novio no este para cuidarla

—Axel. —Le llamo la atencion Amy, Sonic frucio el ceño.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me oiste. quiza alguien te la quite si no tienes cuidado— Dijo sonriendo levemente y entro al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Sonic gruño levemente. Amy por su parte estaba sorprendida, si sabia el doble sentido de las "citas" a las que la había invitado Axel, sin embargo ella no las veia de esa forma y siempre se mantenía lo mas formal posible, un simple compañerismo. Por otro lado era la primera vez que Sonic se nombraba a si mismo como su novio en frente de otra persona que no fueran sus amigos.

—Quien diablos se cree... —Comenzó a refunfuñar Sonic en voz alta.

—Dejalo. No te amargues el día por eso. —Amy se giro para quedar frente a él y le sonrío. —Me alegra que vinieras, ¿Que te parece si salimos?, tengo ganas de un cafe y de paso te compro un chillidog.

—Claro. —Dijo relajandose y luego le entrego la bolsa. —Es para ti. —Dijo sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado. —Lo compre en Spagonia.

—Sonic. —Dijo ella tomando la bolsa, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y tomo el regalo, abriéndolo con cuidado. —Es precioso Sonic. ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! —Dijo abrazando al erizo.

—No hay de que —El erizo seguía sonrojado y observo como Amy sonreía absolutamente feliz. Eso hizo que su corazon se acelerara y se le contagiara su sonrisa.

Amy coloco el vestido azul frente a ella y se miro en el espejo que había en el recibidor. Era de color azul eléctrico con varios detalles blancos y tenía unas mangas de tres cuartos. La joven se sentia absolutamente felix hasta que cayo en la cuenta de algo.

—Hay no... ¿Olvide una fecha? ¿Hoy pasaba algo especial? ¿Un aniversario o algo?, espera, ¿Cuanto llevamos saliendo? —Pregunto la eriza confundida mientras miraba a Sonic a los ojos.

—Seis meses —Dijo con calma el erizo.

—¡Medio año! No te compre nada.

—Descuida, aun faltan dos semanas para eso.

—Entonces ¿Porque el vestido?

—Por Chaos, ¿Tan raro es que lo compre regalos a la gente?

—No, pero normalmente no eres tan atento. —Dijo Amy riendo levemente. —Vamos a mi departamento, me lo pondre y saldremos.

Cuando Amy salió de su cuarto con el vestido puesto Sonic no pudo hacer mas que elogiarse a si mismo por comprarlo.

—Estas preciosa. —Dijo simplemente, tampoco pensaba ser tan directo, lo pensó un poco mejor y volvio a sonrojarse.

Amy por su lado enrojeció el doble. Sintio que realmente Sonic estaba viendo su relación con otros ojos y ella se sentia feliz por eso.

—Gracias, ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto. El erizo asintió y ambos salieron del departamento.

En el pasillo Amy llamo al ascensor mientras que Sonic vio a Axel observarlos desde el marco de su puerta. Definitivamente era un Dexter.

Tanto Sonic como Amy estaban en una cafetería, la rosada con un cafe y el azulado con un chillidog. Ambos se encontraban hablando sobre el nuevo vecino de la menor.

—Te lo digo, no me da buena espina, es un Dexter.

—¿Un dexter? —A Amy le sonaba el nombre. hizo un pico de memoria y de sonrojo bastante mientras mirabs su cafe —¿Todabia te acuerdas de eso? Era una niña, ademas no me puedes culpar, inventarme un novio parecia una buena idea en ese momento. —Dijo excusándose.

—Jamas te crei esa historia —Dijo Sonic sonriendo.

—Lo se —Suspiro la joven. —Pero bueno, tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo.

Sonic rio levenete al recordar el intento de la eriza para darle celos. No era que no le hubiese creído, simplemente negaba el hecho de que ella se hubiera olvidado de él en el tiempo en que no había estado.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a Green Hills?

—Claro. Tengo ganas de visitar a Cream. Luego podemos ir a la playa.

—¿La playa?

—Descuida, te comprare unos flotadores alla. —Dijo la eriza levantándose.

—Ya claro. —El erizo suspiro, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon a Green Hills.

•-•-•-•-•

La noche había caido y Sonic decidió acompañar a su novia hasta su departamento. Cuando esta abrió la puerta se giro y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí mucho.

—Eso dices tu, yo todavía tengo arena en la oreja.

—Que quejoso eres. —Dice riendo y se pone de puntitas para darle un corto beso en los labios.—¿Cuando saldrás de vuelta?

Sonic penso en aquella pregunta, observo a la eriza y luego miro la puerta del departamento de al lado, despues volvió a centrarse en la joven.

—Por ahora me quedare un tiempo. —Amy lo observo y escucho lo que dijo para luego observarlo algo mas seria.

—No quiero nada con él. Te tengo a ti y es todo lo que me importa, no estas obligado a quedarte aqui por esa tonteria. ¿No confías en mi? —Pregunto en voz baja mientras agachaba lentamente la cabeza.

Sonic observo a la eriza y tomo su mentón para levantarla y que volviera a centrarse en él.

—Confió en ti, pero no en él. Jamas dudaría sobre tus sentimientos, se lo mucho que te costo que llegáramos a esto. Pero no confió en ese erizo, hay algo en él que me hace dudar. Cualquier cosa que ocurra llámame.¿Entendido? —Dijo Sonic observandola seriamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —Dijo sonriendo y se agacho para besarla lentamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Amy se sorprendió un poco, las demostraciones de amor por parte del erizo no eran tan comunes, pero está había sido tan natural y casi instintiva por parte de él que tardo un poco en reaccionar. cuando se separaron él la miro a los ojos— Descansa.

—Claro, tu tambien. —Sonic beso su frente y se separo para llamar al ascensor.

—Sueña conmigo. —Le dijo a ella entre risas. La joven tambien se río y cerro la puerta de su departamento.

Cuando el ascensor llego, Sonic subio a él y comenzo a descender.

A la mañana siguiente Sonic se encontraba junto con Tails reparando el avión.

—¿Entonces te quedaras unas semanas mas?

—Si. Ese chico no me da buena espina.

—Aaah, era eso —Dijo Tails atando al fin los cabos.

—¿Eso?

—Quieres cuidar a Amy, es muy tierno viniendo de ti.

—Si bueno, alguien debe cuidarla. —Dijo levantando los hombros como si fuera algo obvio.

—Sonic, ¿aun no te das cuenta? Has elegido s Amy antes que a correr por el mundo. ¡Jamas habías elegido a alguien por sobre tu libertad! —Dijo Tails sorprendido e intentando que el erizo entendiera el punto.

Aquella frase de Tails quedo retumbando en su cabeza, era verdad, habia preferido a Amy antes que a irse a algún sitio a correr. Realmente la idea era dejar los regalos pasar un rato con sus amigos e irse al día siguiente. Al final paso toda la tarde con Amy y decidió que lo mejor seria quedarse, sentia que Amy no estaba segura con ese erizo cerca, o quizás el no estaba seguro de mantener a Amy a su lado ahora que sabia que había "otro pretendiente" además de él, y Sonic se negaba rotundamente a irse de la ciudad no volver en dos semanas y que para cuando lo haga Amy este llorando por su ausencia en el hombro de otro hombre.

Bien, quiza era algo dramático, y confiaba plenamente en Amy, pero sabia que la relación que tenian no era la mejor o la mas amorosa. Se veían muy pocas veces, claro que cuando lo hacían podían estar incluso todo el día juntos, pero Amy era muy tímida al estar con él por miedo a que saliera corriendo, y en cierto punto la entendía, y quería estar mas con ella, que salieran a correr, de picnic, que perdiera su timidez, que dejara de temer que él se marcharía si daba un paso en falso.

En los inicios de su relacion él había notado eso en Amy, era muy temerosa a la hora de actuar y le preguntaba casi todo antes de hacerlo. Si bien ahora ya no pasaba eso seguía sintiendo que la eriza le permitía irse cuando quisiera para complacerlo y que no se sintiera atrapado y la dejara. Sus quebraderos de caveza derivaban de alli, de no saber como hacer para que la eriza confíe en que él realmente la quería a su lado.

•-•-•-•-•

Amy se levanto temprano y se preparó un buen café, hoy estaba con animos para todo gracias a la visita de Sonic ayer. Abrio la ventana de su departamento y se sentó en el marco de esta mientras miraba a la ciudad, hasta que de repente escucho la puerta abriéndose, dejo en café en el marco y saco su martillo para caminar lentamente y encontrarla abierta.

—¿Sonic? ¿Cream...? —Pregunto dudosa hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca y cayo al suelo, trato de mantenerse despierta pero el dolor no cooperaba, lo último que vio fue la puerta cerrarse.

Sonic sintio como las púas se le erizaban y y comenzo a respirar agitado, salio de debajo del avion y miro a Tails.

—Algo pasa... —Dijo nervioso y observo el camino que llevaba a la ciudad.

Tails le presto atencion y supuso que era algo referido a Amy. Desde chicos ambos habian tenido esa especie de coneccion, cuando algo malo le pasaba a Amy, Sonic lo sabía y viceversa, no entendia muy bien por que pero esos sentidos jamas le habían fallado a ninguno. Amy había supuesto que era a causa de la magia del tarot, que quizá habia colocado algún enlaze entre ella y Sonic cuando les pregunto donde estaba su verdadero amor, pero nadie podía estar cien por ciento seguro, ni siquiera la propia Amy.

—Vamos y nos aseguramos de que este bien. —Dijo Tails, Sonic solo asintió.

•-•-•-•-•

Cuando Amy abrió los ojos noto que tenia sus manos atadas y estaba colgando del techo, sus ojos estaban tapados y comenzó a sacudirse para intentar safarse.

—Yo que tu no haria eso.

La voz de Axel penetro su mente y sintió como el tuvo de un arma pasaba entre sus pechos. automaticamente se quedo quieta.

—¿Que quieres? ¿Porque haces esto?

—Debo admitir que me caías bien Amy Rose.

—¿Estas de parte de Eggman? ¿Es por Sonic?

—Ese erizo no tiene nada que ver aquí. Es mas por ti.

—¿Yo...? —Pregunto temerosa y escucho el ruido de una cinta desplegandose.

Sintio como alguien le forzaba a abrir su boca Le metía algo dentro haciendo que casi vomitara, una vez su boca estuvo llena la cerro con cinta impidiéndole hablar y sintió como el arma le recorría el cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona intima, su quejido podría haber sido tomado por un grito de no ser porque estaba amordazada, comenzo a moverse para separarse hasta que sintió el ruido de un objeto de cerámica romperse. Había disparado. La joven comenzo a temblar, pero se quedo quieta.

—Eso es... —Dijo él y rompio su vestido a la mitad admirando el cuerpo de Amy en ropa inferior. La chica respiraba agitada y las lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

El sonido de unas llaves en la puerta se oyeron y de repente esta se abrio mostrando a Sonic y Tails. Los dos amigos no podían dar credito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Sonic no tardo mucho en entender la escena y observo al vecino de Amy con una rabia que jamas en su vida había sentido antes.

—¡Quieto o disparo! —Dijo apoyando el arma en el pecho de la chica, la joven comenzó a quejarse pero no se movió.

Nadie allí hacía nada

—Te veo desaparecer una sola vez y te juro que no la cuenta. Así que se un buen novio atento y quedate donde estas.

Sonic respiraba agitado sin saber que hacer. No podia estar pasando eso, apenas estaba cayendo en la cuenta de la situacion. Su novia estaba amarrada, amordazada, en ropa interior y siendo manoseada por el chico, su cordura estaba llegando a un punto en el que podia irse y jamás volver, aquella situación le parecía tan ireal que no tenía idea de que hacer.

De repente se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y un grupo de policías entraron al departamento y apuntaron a Axel con sus armas. Sonic aprovecho la distracción y corrió hasta él para golpear su brazo y hacer que tirara el arma, luego lo golpeó en la cara tirandolo al suelo y tomo su cabeza para golpearlo y knockearlo. La respiracion de todos alli era agitada. Los policías guardaron sus armas y fueron donde Alex. Sonic y Tails corrieron a ayudar a Amy.

—¿Estan todos bien? —Dijo una vecina que tenía su celular en la mano.

—Si, muchas gracias —Dijo Tails al ver a la señora.

Bajaron a Amy y el zorro tomo la cobija que había en el sofá para cubrirla, Sonic le quito el pañuelo de los ojos y con cuidado le sacó la cinta y lo que la eriza tena en la boca, que por lo que pudo ver eran sus guantes.

La rosada lloraba con fuerza y se aferro al erizo como nunca lo había hecho. Sonic la abrazo y acaricio su pelo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimó? —Pregunto Sonic en un murmuro. Amy nego con la cabeza. Sonic suspiro aliviado.

A los minutos llego una ambulancia que se llevo al erizo morado y mientras los doctores revisaban a Amy, algunos policias tomaban su testimonio, cuando Sonic pregunto por el chico la respuesta de una oficial fue que él era un asesino serial que esta en pedido de búsqueda y captura en el pais vecino. Que sus victimas ya habian sido cinco y todas habian sido erizas rosas a las que había violado y asesinado para luego robarles.

Sonic solo pudo imaginarse al cadáver desnudo de Amy en medio de la sala y casi le dio un ataque. Camino hasta la eriza y tomo su mano.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, creo. Eh pasado peores

—Tranquila, no estas obligada a ser valiente. —Dijo sonriendo levemente y acarició su mejilla.

Amy suspiro y cerro los ojos al sentir sus caricias.

—Fue solo el susto, estare mejor.

—Lo se. —Sonic la acerco a el y la abrazo con fuerza —Me alegró que estés bien, te quiero mucho Amy. —Le susurro al oido.

La eriza abrio los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojo.

—Sonic... Yo tambien te quiero. —Dijo ella y oculto su cabeza en el pecho de él

Sonic acaricio su pelo y beso su cabeza.

—Ven conmigo. —Le dijo él.

—¿A dónde?

—A cualquier lado.

Amy solo sonrio y asintió para luego suspirar. esa había sido la mañana mas estresante que habían tenido.

•-•-•-•-•

A la semana siguiente Sonic estaba esperando a Amy en la puerta del edificio, ésta salio con su mochila y lo observo sonriendo.

—¿Lista?

—Siempre.

—Bien, ¿a donde quieres ir?

—Siempre quise visitar Apotos. —Dijo Amy sonriendo. Sonic la cargo en su espalda.

—¿Estas bien sujetada?

—Sip.

—Bien, andando.

Y un rayo azul y rosa cruzó toda la ciudad en dirección a Apotos.


End file.
